Exalted lexicon
This is a listing of terms used in the lexicon of Exalted. Core lexicon (Solars) * Abyssal Exalted * The Age of Sorrows * Anathema * anima * artifact * aspect * The Blessed Isle * caste * caste mark * Celestial Exalted * Chosen * Charm * circle * Creation * The Cult of the Illuminated * daiklave * Dawn Caste * Deathlords * demesne * demon * Demon Prince * Dragon-Blooded * Dynast * Eclipse Caste * elemental * Elemental Dragons * The elemental poles * Essence * evocation * Exalted * The Exigence * Exigent * Fair Folk * First Age * The Five Elemental Dragons * The Five Magical Materials * The Five Maidens * Gaia * ghost * god * The Great Contagion * The Great Curse * Great House * The Great Prophecy * The Guild * Hearthstone * Heaven * The Immaculate Order * Incarna * Liminal Exalted * The Loom of Fate * Luna * Lunar Exalted * magical materials * Malfeans * Malfeas * manse * mote * necromancy * Neverborn * Nexus * Night Caste * The Old Realm * outcaste * Primordial * The Realm * savant * The Scarlet Dynasty * The Scarlet Empress * The Scavenger Lands * The Second Age * The Second Breath * shadowland * The Shogunate * Sidereal Exalted * Solar Exalted * sorcery * spirit * Stygia * Terrestrial Exalted * Threshold * The Time Before * Twilight Caste * The Unconquered Sun * The Underworld * The Usurpation * The Wyld * The Wyld Hunt * Yozis * Yu-Shan * Zenith Caste Terrestrials and the Realm * The Academy of Sorcery * The All-Seeing Eye * arbiter * armiger * The Cloister of Wisdom * dominion * The Dynasty * The Forest Witches * found egg * The Heptagram * The Host of the Dragon-Blooded * The House of Ancient Stone * The House of Bells * Imperial Service * itinerant * lease * lost egg * magistrate * The Northern Isles * numina * The Obsidian Mirror * The Palace of the Tamed Storm * Pasiap's Stair * prefect * prefecture * primary school * Satrap * Satrapy * secondary school * The Seventh Legion * The Spiral Academy * The Splendid and Just Arbiters of Purpose * The Thousand Mazy Paths * The Thousand Scales * Tribute Lunars * barbarian * beastman * Casteless * Changing Moon * chimera * chiminage * Crossroads Society * Full Moon * heart's blood * hybrid form * ikth-ya * knack * Luna's Beloved * Lunar society * mate * murr-ya * nain-ya * natural shapes * No Moon * Seneschals of the Sun Kings * shahan-ya * shaman * The Silver Pact * The Silver Way * The Society of the Moon * spirit shape * Steward * Swords of Luna * taboo * Tell * The Thousand Streams River * tlak * totem animal * true form * uf-ya * Unblooded * urrach-ya * war form * Wardens of Gaia * The Winding Path Sidereals and Yu-Shan * Ambrosia * Arcane Fate * ascending destiny * astrological house * audit * The Bureau of Destiny * The Bureau of Heaven * The Bureau of Humanity * The Bureau of Nature * The Bureau of Seasons * The Celestial Bureaus * The Celestial Bureaucracy * The Celestial Court * Celestial god * Celestial Incarna * The Celestial Monitors of the Seasons and Weather * The Celestial Order * censor * The Cerulean Lute of Harmony * Chair * college * The Commission on Abstract Matters and Celestial Concerns * constellations * conventions * convention house * Convention on Oversight * The Creation-Ruling Mandate * The Crimson Panoply of Victory * descending destiny * destiny * The Divine Witnesses of Human Works and Deeds * The Division of Battles * The Division of Endings * The Division of Journeys * The Division of Secrets * The Division of Serenity * fate * The Forbidding Manse of Ivory * The Games of Divinity * The Golden Barque of the Heavens * The Jade Pleasure Dome * least god * little god * The Mandate of Heaven * The Most Excellent Designers of Destiny and Sidereal Conjunctions * Paradox * pattern bite * pattern spiders * Quintessence * Resplendency * resplendent destiny * ronin * sabbatical * sanctum * Sidereal astrology * The Superintendency of Nature Grand and Humble * The Tapestry * The Terrestrial sphere * The Violet Bier of Sorrows Abyssals and the Underworld * amphiskiopolis * Arcanos/Arcanoi * The Black Monarch * burial sacrifice * burnt offering * The Calendar of Setesh * Dark Fate * the dead * deathknight * The Dual Monarchs/Dual Monarchy * effigy * fetter * grave goods * hun * hungry ghost * Labyrinth * Lethe * Liege * The Maw of Oblivion * memoriam * Moliation * Monstrance of Celestial Portion * The Mouth of the Void * necropolis * necrosurgery * necrotech * nemissary * nephwrack * Oblivion * Pandemonium * plasmic * po * Resonance * risen * soulforging * spectre * walking dead * The Well of the Void * Whispers/Whispers of Oblivion * The White Monarch Alchemicals and Autochthonia * Alchemical Exalted * Autochthon * Autochthonia * Champion * Colossus * The Eight Nations * Elixir of Rest * The Five Sodalities * The Glorious Luminors of the Brilliant Rapture * The Great Maker * The Illustrious Conductors of the Consecrated Veins * Lumpen * The Meticulous Surgeons of the Body Electric * metropolis * Olgotary * patropolis * The Pious Harvesters of the Hallowed Flesh * Populat * The Prolific Scholars of the Furnace Transcendent * protocol * The Seal of Eight Divinities * Sodalities * soulgem * Theomachracy * Tripartite Infernals and Malfeas * act of villainy * akuma * azoth * chalcanth * Chrysalis Grotesque * Conventicle Malfeasant * coven * Demon-Blood * demonologist * devil beast * fetich * Green Sun Prince * hellforged wonder * hellstrider * helltech * Infernal Exalt * infernal relic * Lillun * Malfeas * peer * Reclamation * Thing Infernal * Torment * unwoven coadjutor * Urge * vitriol * Whispers * Yozi-Kin Sorcery and spirits * Abcissic binding * The Abcissic Guide * Abcissic plate * Absorption * arcane link * Brigid * capstone * circle * College Devonian * College Salinan * College Silurian * Cselenite pact * cult * Cycle of the First Sorcerer * Devonian * elemental court * First Sorcerer * The Five Ordeals * the five unavoidable challenges * Salinan * The Salinan Working * school * Silurian * spirit court * task binding * Terrestrial court * Terrestrial god * warstrider Fair Folk and the Wyld * abstract tick * Assumption * Cup * Grace * Heart * journey * possession * raksha * Rakshastan * ring (group) * Ring (Grace) * shaping * shaping action * shinma * Staff * Sword * tale * waypoint Lesser races * Anklok * Artisan * Arts * Conclave * crystal technology * Darkbrood * Dragon King * The Endless War * Enlightened * The First * The Great Geas * hero * Jadeborn * Mosok * Mountain Folk * The Nameless Hordes * Path * Perfected Lotus * Pterok * Raptok * relay * Sciences * sorcerer * stalker * Step * thaumaturgy * undercaste * Unenlightened * unit leader * vegetative technology * Warrior * Worker Category:Exalted glossary